


Wake Up To Reality

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [96]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlets, blta, ghost!jonas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Become Like They Are 'verse, how Mike and the others found out who Kevin, Nick and Joe really were and died [I've Got You Under My Skin - Frank Sinatra]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up To Reality

It was Sisky who found it. "I got curious," he admitted, showing them the printouts of the microfiche, old newspaper clippings.

It was odd to look at a photograph of Kevin, Joe and Nick. There were high school yearbook pics and a family candid, both grainy and grey, above the headline: "Road Accident A Family Tragedy."

Mike read every word. A late night after a football game. Rain. A car out of control, a tree in the wrong place. The second clipping had a photograph of the accident. Mike stared at the tree, at the house in the hazy distance beyond it, both familiar parts of the place he now called home.

"Look at the date," Sisky said.

Mike looked; the numbers danced in front of his eyes as he calculated the decades between their deaths and his birth. "Shit."

Sisky nodded. "Do we tell them?"

Mike shook his head. It was selfish, he knew. But if they knew how they died, they might start to fade away.

And Mike didn't want them to be snatched away a second time.


End file.
